


The Realtor

by fogonoparquinho



Series: Nolan gets a story [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, But they are all just good friends, Children being children, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Infantilism, I tag as I go, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Nolan has a thing for tall and blonde guys, One Shot Collection, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogonoparquinho/pseuds/fogonoparquinho
Summary: And he was taken...(Previously posted by LibertyMalfoy, this is still me, I just changed my name. Don't worry, this work is not a copy, I am restructuring the chapters into a series.)





	The Realtor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovewolves1316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewolves1316/gifts).

> DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.  
English is not my first language, so, if you find any mistake send me a warning ;)  
Please, review!  


At one point, I was relieved. 

CPS and that Monroe agent wouldn't catch me anymore, and if they did, they wouldn't be able to send me anywhere. No foster home would take an eighteen-year-old. 

At the other, I was screwed. 

Since I can remember I help at the dog shelter, I help Mr. Deaton clean the dogs, give them medicine, even burry them sometimes. And now I was just about to lose the only thing that would bring me shelter, food and some money. 

"You can't do that Mr. Deaton!" I stared the man holding the giant "FOR SALE" plaque. "We can't sell the shelter! What about all those dogs out there, feeling cold and…And hurt?!" 

"Don't make me feel bad, young lad. I've done more than enough to all those years, and I’ve helped as many dogs as I could, now I feel that my heart and God are okay with my retirement and my decision to rest until my final days." The old man sighed. "Nolan, I know that you don’t have any other place to go, and I hope that you kept all the money left from the donations and find yourself a brand-new start, boy. You have to understand, I can’t keep up with that, my heart won't let me…" 

I stared at my feet when Mr. Deaton placed his hand in my head, trying to comfort me -it was unfair that I was making such a fuss, Deaton was almost eighty and his pacemaker wasn't being enough, I could almost see him holding his heart because of the pain with every little effort he had to make with the dogs- I felt my eyes watering, and took a long breath to control myself. 

I would starve a bit, but as the old man always said, I am a good worker, I will find some other job easily. 

"Now that I know that every single one of those dogs have a warm house, or are together with their creator I can finally retire." He stared me and I could feel the pity in his glare. "I know a couple, they are young but they would love to take in you Nolan." 

"No, I don't need parents." I hissed and sat in front of the shelter crossing my arms. "I will stay here." 

"Okay then, I won't fight you." Deaton laughed softly. "Stubborn bastard. Take the keys and wait for the realtor, will you?" 

I took the bunch of keys and stared at him again, he was looking away mysteriously, as always. 

"Well, bye young lad, don't waste your life." Deaton tightened his coat and walked away. "And remember, behave when they come!" 

"What? Isn't only to deliver the keys?!" 

I could hear him laugh, but I didn’t chase him, that mad old man. Why would I make a polite front to a realtor? He made me an indication to this guy? He would give me a new job? 

Anyway, I loved helping the old man with the "dogcare", but I would need another job soon, I stared the twenty bucks that Deaton gave me and hid them in my shoes. 

I waited for about thirty minutes and then this expensive looking car stopped in front of the shelter. 

The brunette good-looking man in a suit came out like in one of those fragrance commercials and smiled, I could feel my whole world shine bright just for a couple of seconds and as he came closer. I could just feel my mouth open wide to his height and muscularity close to my... Nothing. 

"You must be Nolan, right? I am Theo Raeken." 

I blinked for a moment and then stood up and offered a hand. 

"Yes, sir. You must be the realtor, right?"

He stared me with endearing eyes and then shook my hand slowly. 

"Yes, Deaton told me you would be the one with the keys?" 

"Oh, yes!" I searched them in my pocket and then gave it to him, but he didn't take it at first. 

"Would you mind giving me a tour around the shelter? So, I can see how much can I try to sell it and if it needs adjustments." 

I gulped and looked at my clock, it was almost 6 PM, soon it would be dark and very cold, I needed to find someplace to sleep. 

But Mr. Deaton gave me this responsibility, and after all he did for me that was the least I could do. 

"Sure." 

POV Theo 

The boy was the sweetest thing, I was glad that Liam didn't came with me, he would've picked the scrawny looking thing in the first look, but I needed to smell his scent, see if we matched, if he was good enough for us. 

Deaton warned me that after today the little bug would be homeless, the old doctor was sure that Nolan would be perfect. 

Indeed, he was. 

With all the patience in the world the skinny little boy showed me room by room, explained how everything worked in the building, told some few stories about the dogs he and Deaton cared for. 

I could see his excitement while talking, and the sadness when he closed every door, realizing that that reality hasn't going to be his anymore. 

"It must be very hard for you, it seems like you really liked this job." I tried to do some small talk while he was turning the all the lights off. 

"It..." He sighed and looked around with tearful eyes. "All of this, has been the only constant thing in my life for so long, and is not like it was a hard job..." 

He finally closed everything, and I could see his shoulders shaking from the cold wind, it was night already and from what I could hear there wasn't anyone walking close. 

"So, that is, I guess. I hope you will make enough money for Mr. Deaton to be comfortable!" He handed me the keys again. 

I felt my unquiet wolf prepare himself to attack, he was anxious all day long, looking forward to preen and brood the pup. 

I took the keys, and could smell the sadness floating from him. His watering eyes stared at me again. 

"Bye then, sir Raeken. - He started to turn around." 

"Wait, Nolan!" He stopped on his feet, but didn't turn completely, so I went to him. 

It broke my heart to see the face full of tears, his already pouting mouth, such huge sad eyes. 

I wanted nothing more than to free him from this sadness, so I made my mind. 

"Can I give you a hug?" I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't call him a pet name, but I guess he wouldn't even mind as he jumped in my embrace, despaired for comfort. 

Quickly I grabbed his neck and sunk my claws in his scruff, the kanima venom and the relaxing pheromones I was emitting made him numb, and I soon felt his body relax in my arms. 

"You will be just fine, bunny. Papa is going to take you home, so then, you will meet Daddy and we will make you all comfy." 

I slowly adjust him in the baby seat, making sure he was comfortable. 

My baby was beautiful, and it would be more beautiful all washed up, with an onesie, and then when he gained some weight and a haircut not even Jackson would argue that his baby was the most cuddly. 

I sighed, satisfied. Even if my wolf was still trying to take over and get his scent all over the boy, my heart was way more peaceful knowing that I finally could complete my family and have a pup of my own. 

I decided to call Liam and tell him the breaking news. 

"Theo?" Liam's voice was hesitant and anxious. 

"Hello honey, prepare a very sweet bottle, 'cause our hungry little bunny is on his way home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!  
Even if it is in form format, like:
> 
> "I liked it: () yes () no  
There was a grammar mistake: () yes () no  
Which are?  
I would like to read more about ... "
> 
> I'm nice and I don't bite, promise!


End file.
